


【帝床】一辆破旧的自行车

by KE_Coco



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_Coco/pseuds/KE_Coco
Summary: 是深夜口嗨下的无脑产物，没有丝毫逻辑与剧情的PWP。
Relationships: Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons
Kudos: 9





	【帝床】一辆破旧的自行车

**Joel Embiid是个混蛋。**

场上场下都是。

这是Ben从高潮余韵中回过神来的第一想法。而那个混蛋还压在他身上，半软的性器依旧留在他的身体里。

“你是运动过度没力气了吗，快点从我身上滚下去，我要去洗澡。”

Ben努力支起手肘试图推来Joel，然后被轻而易举的抓住。

“Jo，我真的撑不住了，让我休息一会好吗。”

Ben无可奈何的向Joel服软求饶。他的两条腿根还在不住的颤抖，膝盖也痛的要命，即使下面是柔软的床垫，他也怀疑膝盖是否被磨破了。这也是他为什么不喜欢后入式的原因，以他们的体重这个姿势委实累人。

所以Ben真的很好奇自己答应Joel用这个姿势做的时候（还不止一次）脑子里到底进了多少水。

Joel抽出自己的性器后，滞留在甬道里的精液几乎是争先恐后的从还未来得及收缩的穴口涌出，让Ben有一种近乎排泄的错觉。

操，他也讨厌内射。

Ben发誓，下次Joel再不戴套进来他就把他的屌夹断。

Ben不再硬撑，任由自己摔进床垫，因为羞耻隐隐发烫的脸埋进枕头，同时也逼回险些流出的眼泪。

“你这样不行，我帮你把里面的东西清理出来。” Joel贴近他耳边低语，埋在他的颈窝轻咬，一遍遍加深刚刚留下的吻痕。

Ben已经没力气回应他，只是随便任他动作。 Joel扶着他的腰把他翻过来，抓住他的脚踝让他屈起小腿，又拿过一个枕头垫在他的腰后，使他不得不抬高臀部。Joel的手指探入刚刚被蹂躏过的小穴，穴口似乎还在因为刚才的侵犯而可怜兮兮的一张一吸，却在新的侵犯者进入时热情的包裹住它。

“看起来它很舍不得我啊。”

Joel吹了声口哨，笑的贱兮兮的。

“…混蛋。”

Ben小声的骂了一句，偏过头不去理他。

随着Joel手指轻柔的勾弄，残留在甬道的精液一股股流出，顺着股缝滴滴答答浸湿身下的床单。

几次“不经意”的触碰到敏感点，双手不安的绞紧床单，Ben咬着嘴唇依旧挡不住带着哭腔的呻吟。直到意识到自己再次起了反应，而Joel也顺势把手指换成更粗壮的性器塞进蜜穴，Ben才反应过来那个混蛋从头到尾就没安好心。而他也只能想到这儿了，因为新一轮猛烈的抽插几乎驱散了他所有清醒的意识，使他只剩下呻吟的权利。

Joel做爱时很少讲究什么技巧，只是一昧的靠蛮力冲撞，而凭借傲人的尺寸，他每次顶到最深处时Ben都感觉他是不是已经操进了他肚子了。

“你走神了。”

Joel不知怎么注意到他的“不在在状态”，用了点力气叼住他胸口一点用力。

Ben喘了两声，生气的瞪了他一眼，不过很明显，他此刻这种眼角绯红眉目含情的状态并没有什么威慑力。

“在想什么？”

Joel还在不依不饶，舌尖舔过暗红的乳晕，乳首在齿间厮磨，时不时用力吮吸一口似乎想从里面吸出些什么。

胸前的刺激使Ben想要逃离，身体却不由自主的挺起胸膛，将被冷落的另一边也送到他嘴边。

“我在想你们非洲人是不是都像荤段子里说的那样，尺寸惊人。”

Ben刻意收缩后穴，夹紧在体内驰骋的凶器。

Ben Simmons向来不是那种会任人欺负的家伙。

“听起来你好像对我的尺寸还不够满意啊……真可惜你没机会亲身体验比较一下了。”

Joel更加用力的分开Ben的双腿，性器退出又整根没入，狠狠的撞在敏感点上。

Ben扬起脖颈发出一声短促而高声的呻吟，双手搭在Joel的肩上无力的抓挠。

“操你的Joel Embiid……！”

“没错，是在操你的Joel Embiid。”

Joel从他的胸口一路舔吻上去，留下更多的痕迹。

“记住，能操进你这个漂亮小屁股的只有Joel Embiid的屌，别他妈给我想别的男人。”

Joel吻着Ben的嘴唇，勾着他的舌尖纠缠不停，将即将吐出口的脏话和呻吟一并吞下。

**Author's Note:**

> ooc和尝试性错误都是我的锅，溜了溜了。


End file.
